Project Utopia: The Perfect World
by Jun Enoshima
Summary: Project Utopia is a program developed for students to live their school life through a virtual world or in other words: a simulation game. Project Utopia designs a world where students can enjoy relaxation and educa-ERROR! ERROR! VIRUS DETECTED! VIRUS DETECJOSNSN29392%* opa@/ ( SYOC CLOSED )
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, some of you may be wondering why this fic is back up. Well the main reason I kinda first quit on it was because my muse was down and well now, it's back up and I actually ( for once ) want to get back to it since it was probably one of the most best ideas I had for a Dangan Ronpa SYOC game/fic-but enough of my rambling lets get this party started.**

The summers heat was finally fading down to an autumn's coolness and August summer days were quickly turning into September school days that kids did not want to be apart of. To kids, school was always a bore and a complete waste of time, they only went because they had friends they could see there and because parents wanted them to attend since they had to pay for it. However, in a high-class tech company located in Seoul, South Korea, there were people who wanted to change school's 'boring-ness' into something more..Fun..More enjoyable.. They wanted to make school something kids looked forward to and they knew exactly how to do it. The plan was simply perfect. Make the kids a world where they want to come, make them a world that fits their ideals, make them a world where they can relax and have education at the same time, make it fun.

The plan is called 'Project Utopia: The Perfect World'. A program where students can connect to a computer-made world or in other words, a simulation game where they can live there throughout the school year. All bugs were checked and fixed so that the world could indeed be a Utopia. The game's setting varies and does not stick to a plain old school, the programmers made it so that the setting will change to things like a city, an amusement park, or a resort to make things more enjoyable for the kids. The students will be using special head gear called 'Utopia Gear' or in shorter terms 'U-Gear'. The U-gear is able to connect to a person's brain and can send the user to the world. However, during that process, the user's body is shut into a coma like state and whatever happens to the user in the program will happen in real life. For example, if you die in the program, you will die in real life. But the programmers are certain that won't happen..

The project was finished roughly near the end August and was sent to first be used at a popular academy high school in Canada. The school's name is Tempus Auream Academy which translates to 'Golden Time Academy'. It's a prestigious and private school for young adults around the world who have talent, those who excel in certain areas, those who are known. But, they don't just sign up for it, the school invites whoever they see has potential and each student is given the title of 'Super High School Level ( Talent )'. It was said that good fortune and fame would come to anyone who graduates from there and that was proven to be correct. Famous actor Landon Auriel graduated from there along with famous soprano opera singer Erica Laudette.

As the school's headmaster and the game's creator went to meet for a final discussion before the big day.. Something terribly unexpected happened.

"So Nathan." An Asian woman around her 30's started, "You're planning on using one lucky class to test out our creation?" she asked while tapping her red finger nail on the mahogany table. Her name was Mi-Hyun Choi , the creator of Project Utopia. She was the daughter of a wealthy family in South Korea, she was beautiful and had pale skin with dark brown hair that reached to her back with bright blue eyes that were protected my rectangular shaped glasses. Mi-Hyun stared at the man she was talking to with her glasses tilted a bit down so she could see him a bit more clearly, she waited patiently for his response.

A man that was sitting across from her nodded, "Well yes. This is the first time our school has done anything like this and we would like to test it out on one class only." He coughed into his fist before continuing on. "You see ma'am, you have only about 10 beta testers while the classes in our school hold about 18 students." The man was the Headmaster of Tempus Auream, his name was Nathan Hartfield and he was around his 50's. He was a brunette man who wore his hair slicked back with coffee brown eyes that had bags forming around them.

Mi-Hyun nodded back, "I see..I see. That is quite reasonable on why you would do that." she muttered that last bit then spoke once more, "Say..Do you mind sharing any of the student's na-" The woman's words were cut short when one of her programmers rushed in. The programmer was a 20 year old who had black hair tied into a bun. Her brown eyes darted around the room nervously before speaking up.

"Sir! Sir!" The programmer said frantically as she set her laptop down on the table. She was refferring mainly to Mi-Hyun."There has been a virus detected in the game and-" before she could go on, Mi-Hyun was quick to talk.

"What do you mean there's a virus?! Take it out then!" Mi-Hyun barked at the programmer. "What are you? An idiot?! Can you not see that this game will be tested out for the students in about 2 days?!" She was obviously stressed and angered about this, she didn't want to look bad to the Headmaster but she couldn't help it.

"We can't! We tried but the virus seems to be someone who hacked into the system!" The programmer explained. "No matter how much we try to take them out, they won't leave, see?" The young lady opened up her laptop to show a red screen with flashing white words that read 'VIRUS DETECTED'. "The worse part is that a few beta testers are still inside and the U-Gear won't come off!" Before she could go on, the rooms lights flickered off and the door was locked.

The three had no idea what was going on but all their questions were soon answered with three gunshots. As the lights flickered back on, three corpses were found lying in the room with a pool of blood forming around them. A mysterious figure in a black ski mask grinned and walked out of the room. They grinned and walked out.

**Class Roster:**

**Flannery Aldera**

**Maize Aldera**

**Kariana Alias**

**Lucas Blixt**

**Isaac Cosslin**

**Amato Cuore**

**Daniel Darthon**

**Akahana Kimura**

**Lionel Luent**

**Cody Pierce**

**Yuki Nakajima**

**Palia Rosette**

**Sakurai Takeru**

**'Enn Vee'**

**Sapphire Vidani**

**Rosalind Weiss**

**Hinata Yuko**

**Gui Xiong**


	2. Author's Note and FAQs

**Yoyoyo! This is just an author's note chapter with two frequently asked ques-ti-on and some self needs- ( for the story I mean )**

**Okay first of all, I am in dire need of submissions since I've only gotten just a few in the past days-Y'see, I know I just posted this story ( again ) but I really don't want this story to fail and go down the drain like it went last time. So if you have friends or anything that're into DR or DR SYOC fics bring 'em 'ere! Thanks in the meantime and to everyone who submitted uvu. **

**Anyways, here are the FAQs.**

**Q: If we submitted an OC to you in the past, do you keep them or should we redo them?**

**A: Well, with new PMs and such, your old submission was probably buried in my whole 3 pages of PM but-I do however, advise you to possibly re do or give me a new character ( whataver works best for you!) using the new OC form and entitling it with their talent or name.**

**Q: Would you take two OCs?**

**A: Erm..It really depends. I will take two if I'm in need of a certain gender or maybe if the SHSL characters you are giving are twins or siblings? **


	3. Social Interaction ( Pt 1 )

**A/N: And so it has begun! So I lied about yesterday..Yeah I was busy sorry but seein' all yer precious kiddos was a great experience so thanks to everyone who submitted! Both sadly and happily, I managed to fish out the best characters for the story and here they are! Even if some are similar, I really figured out what to do with 'em so yayyy- I hope you enjoy the first chapter and tell me how I did-Also, remember to not just pay attention to your own OC and tell me how you think about all the others as well! Oh yeah by the way, I think I'll be changing the POV every once in a while but the main character will stay the same.**

**PS: If you are wondering why you didn't make the cut, please PM me on the thread you sent your OC to me on alright. Anyways, thanks once again for understanding.**

Today was the dreaded day where I had to go back to the one place kids hated. School. To me, school was just okay. I knew for a fact that I would be doodling more then actually taking notes or doing homework in class. Art was one of the few things I enjoyed doing wherever I went, it was also a good yet old friend of mine that stayed with me ever since I was a small child. I loved doing it and became quite successful in it! Well ish..Successful ish. But that's what brought me here, to a brand new school and I was thankful for that. Well, enough about my life story, it'll just end up being some unneeded information in the future am I right? Right.

Anyways, here I was, wandering the halls of a grand yet prestigious school. The school was called 'Tempus Auream', I wasn't exactly sure if that was the right name though, I only remembered that it was in Latin and that it was long. According to the letter they had sent me, this place was for students around the ages of 14-18 who had exceptional talent in a certain subject or whatever. For every student in the school. they gave them a fancy title called the 'Super High School Level' or simply just 'SHSL'. For me, I was given the title of 'SHSL Muralist' and I was extremely proud to be here and to have 'exceptional talent'. However, I somehow didn't feel like I fitted in with the fancy vibe this school gave me..The only reason why is mainly because of my appearance and outfit, but I didn't really mind since this what I chose to wear and I wouldn't be staying here for long. The school's staff said that the students of my class wouldn't be taking part in any classes this year but instead, a virtual reality game that was supposed to make us have fun and education at the same time. I found it real cool that we didn't have to take any classes and that we got to have fun, I only hoped that my class had decent people in it though..

I walked the marble floors and searched for the room the game was being held in. Strangely, I didn't happen to see any janitors, teachers, or students. The only thing that made noise around here was the sound of my foot steps and occasional sighing, other than that, the school was dead quiet. My guesses were that the janitors were cleaning another floor, the teachers were probably dealing with their own classes, and that the students were in class or already in the game and that I was the late one..Eheh.. I peered through the small glass windows on the doors to see if the game was being held there but I had no luck. But then, I suddenly remembered that the room number was given on the letter and I felt stupid for that.

I gave a short sigh and reached into the pocket of my ripped jeans and pulled out a folded up, cream colored piece of paper. I opened it up and skimmed through the words to find the room number. Where was it, where was it, where was it-Aha! "Room number 1017 on the first floor." I read aloud then continued on my search. I murmured the names of the rooms I had passed to keep track on where I was, "1012..1013..1014..1015..1016.." The next room had a black door with golden words carved into it that read; '1017'. Luckily, the door was already opened and I quietly made my way in just in case it was the wrong one. But it wasn't, the room was dark inside and the only light it had came from a couple machines. As I slowly walked in, I was stopped by a machine that seemed to be scanning me with red lights.

"STUDENT #10 OF CLASS CAPRICORN; CODY PIERCE; SHSL MURALIST." The machine spoke in a high pitched monotone voice like one you would hear in sci-fy movie. "PUT ON ASSIGNED U-GEAR AND ENTER GAME." It told me then stopped talking. U-Gear? I shrugged and kept walking. Upon further inspection, the room was set up like a normal classroom with the desks in rows. There were white helmets sitting on top of them each labeled with a number. Some of them were already being worn by others and they seemed to be..Sleeping? I don't know. Their were only two empty ones so I made my way over to one of them and picked it up. '#01' it read. The machine told me I had to go to my assigned one so I figured mine would be #10 and I was right. I sat down in the desk's chair then picked up my assigned helmet-er..U-Gear. I took a gulp. "Good luck to me..." I whispered giving a short chuckle then put it on.

Suddenly, everything went black but before it did, I heard the door shut with a lock.

* * *

><p>"Rrng..." I felt like I was lying on a cloud and my eyes were shut tight... "Nng.." The relaxation was great but something hot and slightly irritating was hitting my face.. "Ehnng.." I slowly opened my eyes and saw.. Sunlight? It was kind of shining down on my eyes so I quickly shut them back and continued my relaxation. Wait.. Sunlight..? Sun? What? My eyes shot open and my position quickly changed from being lying down to sitting up straight.<p>

"Where..Am I?" I whispered as I pushed some brown strands of hair out of my face and looked around. I was in a room that seemed similar to one I would see in a hotel, . The walls were painted a light aqua color and there was an abstract piece of artwork hanging on the wall behind me. I was sitting in a twin sized bed that had royal blue sheets that were wrinkled due to me sleeping in them, across from me was a bed that matched the one I was in. The only thing that was different was that there was no one occupying it and that the blanket was kicked off, there was also a picture of a jagged black music note on the wall above it. I got up from the bed and straightened out my black and white striped polo shirt and fixed the white hoodie I was wearing. I then fixed the blankets so they wouldn't be messed up, after that I continued looking around the room. There were two mahogany drawers standing by the sides of a TV. I pulled open a door that was close to the other bed, it was a bathroom, it's size was pretty small unlike a master bedroom's. Near my bed was a balcony that had white drapes blocking it. I walked over to it and pulled away the cloth that covered it, the air felt fresh and there were two white open beach chairs out there. From the view, I saw an empty curved pool. Was this the game? I blinked as I stared down at the pool with one cheek puffed. Is the game's setting supposed to be a hotel? Well if it was, I think I like it! Even though everything was digital and not real, the game developers did real well to make everything look and feel realistic!

After my few minutes of looking around the room, I walked over to another wooden door and opened it. Once opened, it revealed a hallway with crimson walls and a marble floor similar to the school's. I shut the door gently and noticed words carved onto the front. 'Muralist/Band-Vocalist'. I was sharing a room wasn't I? Which basically explained why there were two beds. I cocked my head, who was the SHSL Band Vocalist I wonder..Probably another guy since sharing a room with a teenage girl might be just a tad bit awkward.. I shrugged then went to read the other doors. 'Home Cook/Seamstress' was the one next to mine and the one across read 'Skydiver/Romantic'. There were a few others along with doors that had only one title meaning they probably didn't a share a room. I decided that I should greet some of the other students so I went to give a knock on the 'Home Cook/Seamstress' door but was interrupted by a soft yet feminine voice.

"Uhm...Do you need something?" The voice asked and I turned to see a slim girl of average height. She owned dark hazel colored hair that fell to her shoulders that had a blue headband placed in it along with a few black clips keeping her bangs in place and a small braid just at the side. Her ivory skin had a dusting of pale pink blush and her lips were glossy, her forest colored eyes stared at me with brown eyebrow raised. She wore a white short sleeves dress shirt with a pink bow tie and a grey sweater over it that had to pins clipped to it, her blue skirt was folded into neat plaits and she had on black leggings with white bow flats. The girl was probably a student here, but it was only a guess since she might be an AI created for this game.

I blinked my eyes twice before replying to the stranger. "Oh no not at all!" I gave a sheepish laugh along with a sheepish grin to match, "Y'see I was just out to greet some fellow classmates so I went to stop by this room first since it's next to mine!" I explained as she was listening, she gave a small smile along with a slow nod.

"Really now?" She crossed her arms with the same smile playing on her lips. "Because that happens to be my room." She told me, "Er-Me and my roomie's room I mean.." The girl corrected herself.

"Oh." My mouth formed into an 'o' shape. I went to guess her talent since she was wearing pretty cute looking clothes. "Are you the Super High School Level Seamstress then?" I asked her curiously.

She blinked her green eyes then shook her head, her brown hair moved as she did. "I'm actually the SHSL Home Cook," She curtsied then continued her introduction. "Flannery Aldera, at your service. But feel free to call me Flan since Flannery sounds like a grandma name." The brunette gave a small and somewhat awkward laugh. "My roomie happens to be the Seamstress but good guess."

**{ Student #02; Flannery Aldera; SHSL Home Cook }**

"Oh gosh I'm sorry!" I apologized to her quickly and she nodded. I decided to hold out my hand to her to cut the awkwardness out and she accepted it by giving it a light shake, "But pleasure to meet you Flan!" I returned the smile she was offering me then went to introduce myself as well. "The name's Cody Pierce and I'm the SHSL Muralist." I decided to play it nice and friendly and invited her if she wanted to go explore and meet people with me. Flan told me she was about to the same thing except get her room mate first. I told her it would be fine by me because I needed ( and wanted ) to know what kind of students were in my class.

I watched as she knocked on the door and called softly. "Palia. Hey Palia. Do you want to explore with me and this guy I just met?" She asked then awaited her answer. If this was a cartoon animation, you would've seen me with a comical sweat drop. 'This guy I just met,' wasn't really the nicest nickname to receive but it was true so I guess I didn't mind much.. The halls were quiet and she received no answer so she gave another knock."Pali-" Flan's call was cut off by an almost inaudible voice.

"I..I'm f-fine.." The voice I assumed as 'Palia' responded with a stutter , "Just..Just g-go on without m-me.."

The brunette that was standing beside me gave a worried expression, her lips parted once more to say something. "Oh..H-He's not as cocky or flirty like the two dudes we met earlier.." I rose an eyebrow at that. Cocky or flirty? So some guys here were like that? Well, unless they're irritable or cranky I guess they're worth befriending.. I decided to speak up and say something to this Palia girl to help Flan out. "Yeah I don't bite." I smiled but my smile was wiped off when I realized that the statement I just said might be taken the wrong way since there are apparent flirts in this school. I bit my upper lip since my bottom lip has a piercing and hoped that she didn't take it the wrong way.

"Yuh-huh!" The Home Cook nodded in agreement while I let out a sigh of relief, "Besssidddes, some social interaction is good for the soul! I mean y'don't want to be lonely forever am I right, hun?" She winked one of her green eyes at the door. Finally, the door opened and Flan's eyes sparkled with delight.

A girl the same height as Flannery stood at the door, she reminded me of a colorful canvas. Her pinkish eyes stared down at the ground avoiding any type of eye contact. Her skin was pale white as if she was sick and her teal hair was held up in some sort of orb like bun held in place by a majority of bands. The green sleeves of her sweater covered her hands and navy blue skirt reached just below her knees. She also had on a black thigh-high sock with numerous tears on her left leg and on her right leg was a white knee-high sock , to top it off she wore a white apron over her outfit along with blue boots. She opened her mouth and her eyes looked up at her roommate. "I..I..Fine.." The teal-haired girl sighed then looked up at me shyly, "...M-My name is P-Palia.. Palia Rosette..S-SHSL Seamstress." Now if I met her first instead of Flan, I would've assumed she was the Home Cook due to that apron..

**{ Student #13; Palia Rosette ; SHSL Seamstress }**

I nodded and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you. Cody Pierce, Muralist." I did the same thing I did to Flan and held out my hand to her. However, Palia looked at it then gave it a light shake with her covered hand then pulled it away quickly.

"So, would ya like to travel with us?" Flannery offered the other girl as genial smile and held out her hand as well.

Palia looked down at the ground again and sighed, "I..I suppose..I-I can.." She slowly took Flan's hand and Flan cheered. I gave a short laugh at the two, Flan laughed along while Palia kept quiet. The three of us then made our way down the hallway. It was pretty quiet for the first couple of minutes so I decided to break the silence.

"Say, Flan. What's the difference between a cook and a home cook?"

Flan was quick to answer the question I just asked, "Well, I'm not TV famous but more internet famous. I basically cook at home for family parties or just for meals and record vids for Youtube. I even have my own food blog where I post recipes on this site called tumlr and stuff which is pretty popular." She explained, "How about you? Do you just paint?"

I nodded, "Yeah, basically." I replied, "But I do enjoy other types of art." She nodded and I decided to ask another question. "Say, did you girls meet someone with the SHSL of 'Band-Vocalist'?" I was getting curious on who the band vocalist was, "Because, they're supposed to be my roommate and I didn't meet them yet."

"No.." The two girls replied in unison but of course Flan's voice overpowered Palia's quiet one.

Flan looked at me then asked another question, "Did you happen to meet a volleyball player by any chance?"

I shook my head, "No. Just woke up so.."

"Really? Well alri-"

"Ah.." Something pushed against Palia which made her fall to ground. Because she and Flan were holding hands, the brunette fell with her and the both of them rubbed their heads and gave groans. I helped the two of them up but it didn't take us very long to notice the force that sent the Seamstress to the ground.

A boy sat on the grown rubbing at his head. His blond hair was short but messy and he reached for a brown fedora that was lying on the ground then put it on top of his head. He got up from the ground and was shorter than me, but just a few inches taller than the two girls I was with though. His light green eyes looked down at his clothes and he dusted off a brown utilitarian jacket he was wearing, he fixed the lapels first before moving on to dust off his light blue denim jeans. He blinked his eyes then slowly turned his head and finally noticed us. "Eh..?" He looked up at us and the first thing that popped out his mouth was. "Ahhh I'm sorry miss!" He looked towards Palia. "I didn't mean ta bump into ya! I wasn't really looking ya see.." The blond scratched the back of his neck and bit his lip.

Palia looked at the two of us awkwardly before talking back to the boy, "Erm..N-no..It's al-alright.." She grabbed the hem of her apron and before the boy could reply back, she kept on going. "..B-besides..It..It's my f-fault for be-being in the way.." She looked back at us but mainly to her room mate. "I..I'm s-sorry too..For pu-pulling you with me.."

"Oh Palia, it's alright." Flan smiled at her while the boy did something different.

"Oh no, no, no." He gave her the 'stop' hands and reassured her in a different style. "I-It's all of my fault ma'am..So uh don't feel bad or anything..Because it's my fault..Yeah.." He managed to give us a smile and he tipped his fedora at us. "Besides, I'm being rude aren't I for not introducing myself. So sorry once again.." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "My name's Lucas Blixt and I'm the Music Producer of this schoo-excuse me,game!" Lucas chuckled at the end of his introduction then held out his hand to each of us. We all accepted but we all had a different style in shaking his hand.

**{ Student #05; Lucas Blixt ; SHSL Music Producer }**

Both Flan and I smiled, "Cody Pierce, Muralist." I grinned at him, he grinned back at me then both Flan and Palia introduced themselves.

"Would you like to meet some people and explore with us Lucas?" Flan asked. "Because the more the merrier!" She chirped.

Lucas smiled, "I'd love to! Thank you for your offer." He looked at Flan with a nod then asked her a question. "Ehm..Do you have a brother Flan?"

Flan nodded and I her lips curved into a smile, "Uh-huh, his name's Maize. Do you know him?"

The Music Producer nodded, "Yep! I share a room with him!"

I looked at Flan surprised but I wasn't the only one who did, Palia's eyes stared at her roommate but she still kept her usual frown on. "Fl-Flannery..You have a brother..?" The teal haired girl asked fidgeting with one of her loose strands. I was about to ask the same thing but the question was soon answered.

"I do. He's actually my twin." Flan stated simply with a nod then she turned back to Lucas. "Do you have any idea where he went?" She inquired curiously.

The blond shook his head and his fedora tilted just slightly so he fixed it. "No, not really. He kind of ran off while we were exploring.." He lightly scratched at his cheek then continued, "He said something about wanting to look for a gym or a volleyball court then after that, I kinda lost him.." Lucas explained giving a sigh, "Sorry."

Flan rolled her eyes and muttered, "Typical Maize.." The frown that was on her face quickly changed into a smile, "But I'll kick his ass later for leaving you so don't worry." She winked at Lucas and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Anyways, where are we off to next?" Both Palia and I shrugged.

"I know a good place!" Lucas exclaimed, "I actually know a few good places." He told us, "I've already been to the spa, the cafe, and the giftshop!" I was correct, this place was supposed to be a hotel. I guess the school really wanted us to enjoy education and they did it perfectly. "The spa happens to be on the second floor but the giftshop and cafe are down here! So if ya want me to lead ya I'd be more than happy to!" He gave us a big toothy grin along with a thumbs up on both hands.

"Sure thing! That sounds nice, right guys?" Flan nodded then asked for our permission.

"Mhhm." The two of us nodded then Lucas started to lead the way. We went down the halls and opened big golden double doors. We entered what seemed to be a lobby. It was big and the walls had the same aqua blue as the one in my room. There was an aquarium in the wall that had colorful fish along with a fountain in the center that had two dolphins spitting out water. The reception desks were empty as well as the small circular tables that had cute chairs to match them. You could also see all the upper levels along with small signs that read things like 'Rooms' or 'Spas' What I thought was most impressive was the floors. The floors were glass and you could see water through it. I hoped that there weren't a lot of jumpy class mates though..I mean, you wouldn't want the glass to break right?

Lucas walked in front of us then pointed to two areas. "By the aquarium is the cafe and over there by the fountain is the gift shop." He put his hands on his hips and smiled, "So which place would ya like to go visit first?" He asked us. There was a sweet aroma coming from the cafe so we ended up choosing it. Besides, Flan wanted to see how good virtual food tasted like. On the other hand, I almost forgot that most things in this place weren't real. But if it felt real, the food probably tasted real as well but that was nothing but a guess.

We all waked into the open cafe, the place was decorated in whites and blues. Most of the furniture like the tables that were outside were in here but they were white, there were only two of them on each side. On the counters were small bags of cookies and in the windows were various types of sweets such as cakes, macarons, or tarts. There was a coffee machine behind the counter and a full menu hanging on the wall. But us fours weren't the only ones in here. Sitting in one of the seats with a cup of either tea or coffee, was a cute and doll-like girl with murky yellow eyes that stared down at a book which was sitting in her lap. Her long pale blonde hair was also seated with her and a black bow was visible on the back of her head. We were about to greet her but she happened to notice us. She closed her book and looked up at us with a sweet looking smile.

"Oh hello." She greeted and got from her chair, "Is there anything that Aria can help you with?" The blonde asked giving a small tilt to her head. Her voice had a cuteness to it that fitted her appearance, there was also a slight accent that I couldn't identify. Her full outfit was full for when she sat up actually did make her look like a doll, she wore a poofy ball gown dress that had the same of color as a light pink macaron. There were black bows that complimented it and she wore pure white tights with black flats.

"Hah~" Flan's eyes lit up and a big smile appeared on her face, it looked kind of goofy.. "You are the most cutest doll I've ever seen!" The brunette girl squealed with excitement as she looked at the petite blonde girl.

The blonde gave a small giggle, "Aria says thank you!" She picked up her cup and sipped from it then set it down gently on it's plate. "So who are all of you?" The girl twirled a strand of hair around her finger before continuing. "Well, Aria's full name is Kariana Alias and Aria happens to be the SHSL Reader!" Aria gave a girlish giggle then waited for the four of us to introduce ourselves.

**{ Student #04; Kariana Alias ; SHSL Reader }**

"I'm Cody Pierce, SHSL Muralist." I pointed myself with a smile on my face.

"My name's Lucas and I'm the SHSL Music Producer." Lucas bowed.

"Mm." Flan nodded, "And I'm Flannery Aldera, SHSL Home Cook." She pointed to Palia but not in a rude way, "And she's Palia Rosette, the SHSL Seamstress." The brunette girl smiled and held out her hand to the shorter girl.

Aria accepted her hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet all of you! But Aria finds all of your talents interesting~You all remind Aria of some characters from some books she read during the summer."

"What books?" I asked.

The Reader shrugged, "Forgot but you remind me of a normal nice guy protagonist character." She told me with a nod. I replied with a smile and a 'thanks' but she just moved on to Flan and Palia, "She reminds me of a the positive character and she's the shy one.." Aria turned to Lucas next, "Aria saw you running in the halls and you seem energetic. But Aria also saw another energetic character but he seemed more flighty than you...There was also a princess character, a flirty one, and a calm one.." She gave a yawn. "Aria finds it all so interesting.."

"But you forgot about the cool character!" A somewhat high pitched male voice said and we all immediately turned around. We saw an ivory skinned boy grinning at the doorway. He was about the same height as both Palia and Flan. He wore athletic tape around his wrists and legs along with bandages on each cheek and on his nose. His blond hair was spiky and held back by black plastic headband, however his hair was actually dark hazel since his roots weren't blond-and because his eyebrows were brown too..He wore a black and golden volleyball uniform on with the number '07' on his and he held a white volleyball in his hand. "But whatever, I don't mind."He shrugged. "Anyways, name's Maize Aldera SHSL Volleyball Player yo." He winked a forest green eye at us just like how Flan did earlier. Was this guy Flan's twin..?

**{ Student #03; Maize Aldera ; SHSL Volleyball Player }**

"You didn't hear? You were the fligh-"

"Maize!" Flan ran over to him and gave him a play punch to the shoulder.

He blinked then waved with a grin. "Eyyy Flan! Sorry for like bashing your guys' tea party." He tossed his volleyball into the air and caught it. "Like, don't mean to rain on your parade..So yeah no hard feelings~" Maize waved to Lucas. "Eyy buddy!" He grinned.

"Hey." Lucas gave a smile and waved back.

I met six out of eighteen students so far..They were all pretty...Interesting and had colorful personalities.. I already knew this year was gonna be a good one..


End file.
